


911 Gobble Gobble

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 26: Give Thanks at Game of Cards Land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	911 Gobble Gobble

**911 Gobble Gobble**

**Fandom:** Arrow

 **Characters/Pairings:** Oliver/Felicity, John/Lyla, Quentin, Sara, Thea, Laurel

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 660

**Written for Challenge 26: Give Thanks at Game of Cards Land.**

 

Dig was on an early morning diaper run when he got the text

“911 @ the lair.”

He grabbed a bag of diapers and rushed to the register. If he came home without diapers, there would be a 911 at his place. He threw the diapers in the back seat and headed to the lair.

Thea was standing in the living room with Laurel and Sara when all three of them got the text at almost the same time.

“Now what?” Thea headed for the door.

Sara and Laurel looked at each other and followed Thea out the door.

Captain Lance was standing in the middle of the police station with officers all around him when his phone buzzed. He stared at the text and frowned. He made his way out and to his car in record time.

The girls and Lance arrived almost at the same time.

“Has anyone heard anything?” Lance asked as he checked his weapon.

“Not a peep.” Thea punched in the code at the elevator and the door opened. There was a smear of something red on the floor. “Oh crap!”

They all got on and held the elevator as Dig rushed in with his glock in hand.

They took up defensive positions in the elevator before it opened.

The doors opened and Felicity stood there looking impatient. “Oh good. You got my text.” She looked over her shoulder. “Oliver, they’re here except Lyla. I know I sent a text to Lyla.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Lance holstered his gun after looking around the room.

Thea sniffed the air. “I smell turkey.”

Oliver came to stand with Felicity. “I thought we should have a little pre-thanksgiving get together. Why does everyone look like they are expecting a fight?”

Dig held up his phone with the text from Felicity showing. “Because of this.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “I said invite them not scare them.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Felicity tilted her head at him.

“Sorry for the scare. Come on in and have a seat.”  Oliver motioned behind him.

“I have to call Lyla.” Felicity pulled her phone out of her pocket and it started to ring. “Hi Lyla. I’ll send Dig up. Did you bring Sara?”

Dig frowned and got back into the elevator.

“You expected her to bring the baby to a fire fight?” Oliver asked.

“I asked her to come over and bring the baby. I sent everyone else the other text.” Felicity glared at him. “Gee Oliver. Are you going to be like this when we have kids?”

“You’re having kids?” Sara was still a little lost after being dead for over a year.

“Let’s just have lunch.” Oliver motioned them over to the table in the lair. It was full of food and set with paper plates and napkins.

Everyone sat down and waited for Dig and Lyla.

“So is this the reason we have this table in the middle of the secret lair?” Laurel asked.

“No but it’s a good thing we did. Oliver made way too much food. So it kinda was a 911.” Felicity grinned and rubbed Oliver’s arm.

“Wait! He cooks?” Sara shook her head. “Are we sure that’s Ollie?”

Everyone laughed.

“What was the red stuff in the elevator?” Thea asked.

“Cranberry sauce. I spilled a little.” Felicity grinned at Oliver who was smiling at her.

Dig and Lyla came with baby Sara and sat down.

“Nice place.” Lyla said. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“You’re family, Lyla. You all are.” Oliver looked around the table. “Let’s eat. I can’t wait to see what you think of the sweet potato whip.”

“We’ll be sure to let you know what we think.” Thea reached for the turkey plate. “I’m starved.”

By the end of the meal, all the dishes were empty. The sweet potato whip was the first dish emptied.

“Who has room for pie?” Oliver stood up.

They all threw paper napkins at him.    

 


End file.
